One World
by Amallia089
Summary: Le récit de partie de jeu de rôle sur Z-Corps. Les aventures de mon personnages et du groupe.


La soirée avait été longue et la matinée avait été difficile en réalité. Le réveil avait sonné et une main l'avait éjecté très loin dans la pièce. L'appartement dans lequel se déroulait cette scène était tout ce qu'il y avait de peu ordonné. Des vêtements se trouvaient un peu partout, une vaisselle en retard était dans l'évier et au loin, dans une pièce, l'unique pièce "rangé" des lieux contenait un ordinateur posé sur un bureau, une imprimante, une autre table contenait des tas d'ustensile d'imprimerie, du plus vieux au plus ancien…Et sur l'un des coins de la table se trouvait des cartes, des billets, des passeport vierge…

Les murs des lieux étaient remplit de divers poster de jeux vidéos, de film connu, il y avait des bouquins un peu partout, des comic's...Plusieurs consoles de jeu. Il suffisait d'entré en ces lieux pour savoir à quel genre de personne on avait a faire.

Le réveil, malgré qu'il était sur le sol, sonna cinq minutes plus tard…Une jeune femme se leva d'un coup net avant de se pencher sur le côté et d'arracher la prise électrice. Elle souhaitait dormir et semblait déterminée à le faire. Les heures défilaient et d'une matinée ce fut en fin d'après midi qu'elle décida enfin de quitter son lit. La tête en vrac…

« Putain…J'arrête l'alcool demain… »

Une promesse qu'elle se faisait à chaque fois et qu'elle ne tenait jamais. Elle se traina dans la salle de bain, prit une douche, se traina à la cuisine et observa la vaisselle en se disant :

« Demain »

Sortant une poêle, elle cassa des œufs à l'intérieur avant de les mélanger à même la poêle, elle ingéra son repas anti gueule de bois avant de se diriger vers son bureau, son réflexe premier fut d'allumer son ordinateur, attendant patiemment que celui-ci l'amène à son bureau ( celui de l'ordinateur cette fois ci ).

Quelque clic plus tard, elle se retrouva devant un mail…Sa cousine à en croire l'adresse. Elle se mit à le lire…

« Madison…Faut que tu viennes me chercher s'il te plait…C'est bizarre ici, faut vraiment que tu viennes, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut partir, s'il te plait me laisse pas ici, je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie, vient vite !»

Court, net et précis…Madison resta un moment, interdite devant son écran. Que diable était-il encore arrivé à sa cousine préféré pour qu'elle la supplie de venir ? En réalité, ce qui la gênait le plus c'était justement cette supplication, habituellement c'était une continuité d'insulte envers ses parents. Sortant son portable, elle composa le numéro de sa cousine, elle souhaitait lui parler d'un détail important…Elle c'était faite enlevé sa voiture il y a une semaine et elle n'avait pas réellement de quoi la faire sortir de la fourrière.

Collant le téléphone portable à son oreille, elle décolla celui-ci d'un coup net lorsque le bip répété et aigus lui agressa l'ouïe. C'était pas le genre de bip quelque connaissait, ce n'était pas le bip habituelle des téléphones occupé. Supposant que son portable avait un problème elle testa sa ligne fixe…L'effet fut le même et elle raccrocha machinalement…

Pas le choix, elle devrait se rendre à Topéka pour en avoir le cœur net. Topeka se trouvait au nord de Moriarty…Là où elle habitait…Elle devrait se démerder pour pouvoir y aller. Attrapant son sac à dos, elle y glissa une bouteille d'eau, le désert du Nouveau Mexique et sa chaleur ambiante donnait toujours soif. Une barre de céréale, juste au cas où…Elle attrapa les billets verts qui était étalé sur la table non loin de son bureau. Attrapant son portable, elle composa un second numéro…

« Allo ? »

« Martins ? J'ai besoin de toi ? »

« Euh ouais mais…Là je bosse Mad… »

« Fais pas chier, j'ai besoin d'une voiture… »

Martins laissa un blanc, Madison pouvait entendre en bruit de fond le brouhaha du bar dans lequel son ami travaillait.

« Passe en vitesse au bar… »

« Ok…Merci… »

Elle raccrocha, ne se faisant pas plus longtemps prié. Sac à dos sur le dos, elle quitta donc son appartement pour se rendre a pied jusqu'au lieu de travail de son ami. Elle marchait à un bon rythme. Passant la porte du bar, elle du faire des coudes pour arriver jusqu'au comptoir de celui-ci, levant la main, elle fit signe à Martins pour qu'il la remarque.

Celui-ci avait l'air complètement débordé, c'est vrai que ce soir il y avait du monde. Elle aurait pu culpabiliser de faire chier son ami mais à vrai dire, ce n'était absolument pas son genre. Il arriva enfin vers elle, posant les clés sur la table il ne les lâchât pas pour autant…

« Tu me la ramène ce soir hein ? »

« Oui ! »

Elle n'en était pas persuadée mais lui n'avait pas besoin de le savoir…

« Et la fout pas en l'air »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui a eu trois voitures embarquées à la fourrière… »

« Je ferai gaffe, m'emmerde pas… »

Arrachant les clés des mains de son ami, il soupira…

« Elle est dans le parking, tu l'as reconnaitra ? »

« T'inquiète… »

Elle le salua d'une main alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà du comptoir pour quitter le bar et rejoindre le parking. Ce fut sans trop de problème qu'elle arriva jusqu'à la voiture, ouvrant celle-ci, elle s'installa à l'avant, posant son sac à dos sur le siège du passager. Elle inséra la clé pour actionner le moteur…Une fois, le ron ron habituelle n'arriva pas…Deux fois…Elle appuya un peu plus sur l'ambréage mais rien n'y faisait, le moteur était bien décidé à ne pas se mettre en route…Et lorsqu'il se mit en route à la troisième fois, elle cala au bout de cinq centimètre de route parcourut.

« Bordel… »

Une nouvelle fois et cette fois fut la bonne, le moteur était en route, elle roulait et quittait le parking sans caler et enfin elle se dirigeait vers Topeka…Machinalement, elle alluma la radio…Elle chercha une chaine radio, regardant un instant sans radio lorsqu'elle tomba sur un flash info plutôt intriguant.

[center]object width="150" height="50" align="middle"param name="allowScriptAccess" value="sameDomain" /param name="wmode" value="transparent" /embed src="/musicon_v_srv_" width="150" height="50" menu="false" quality="high" align="middle" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" flashvars="&nomuz=muzicon%20unavailable&site=/&icon_pic=&music_file=/files/259180_bodjz/%5BInfo%2001%5D%20Zap%20Info%3&bg_color=999999&type_of_clip=simple_text&text_color=FFFFFF&text_message=Flash+Info" wmode="transparent" menu="false" quality="high"/embed/objectbr/a href='' target='_blank' style='font-size:11px;color:999999'/a[/center]

La radio changeait de temps en temps de chaine, c'était les aléas du désert...Elle frappait de temps en temps sur celle-ci, recherchant une autre chaine...

C'est au bout de quelque minute qu'elle décida tout simplement d'éteindre la radio, n'y prêtant pas plus attention que cela. Les radios locaux étaient toujours bourré de taré. Continuant sa route, elle regardait face à elle, passant devant une route qui tournait sur le côté. Une affiche indiquait le pénitencier. Elle observa au loin le bâtiment continuant sa route vers Topeka...

Ce fut quelque kilomètre plus tard qu'elle fut forcée de s'arrêter en chemin. Face à elle se trouvait un barrage de police. C'était la seule route qui menait à Topeka. Elle arrêta le moteur, quittant la voiture elle se dirigea avec vigueur vers le barrage.

"Circulez mademoiselle, la route est fermé..."

"Je dois me rendre à Topeka !"

"La route est fermé..."

"Il se passe quoi, laissez moi juste passé, je vais voir ma famille..."

"Mademoiselle, on a des ordres, faites demi tour et revenez demain matin..."

Elle regarda la flic un moment...

"Ne nous forcez pas à utilisé la force s'il vous plait..."

Soupirant, elle savait que les flics ici en étaient largement capables. C'était le Nouveau Mexique. Elle baissa les bras, sortant son portable elle essaya une nouvelle fois d'appeler sa cousine mais c'était toujours ce même bip irrégulier et trop aigus. Balançant son portable à l'intérieur de la voiture, elle s'y installa à son tour et frappa un coup sur volant...

Le bon côté de la chose, c'est que Martins récupérerait sa voiture avant demain...

Elle remit en marche le moteur, ne rencontrant pas les mêmes problèmes qu'à l'allée. Pestant une nouvelle fois, elle fit demi-tour...Direction Moriarty...Direction la case départ. Sur la route du retour, Madison ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa radio…Elle l'observait avec une étrange intuition, il y avait quelque chose qui la chiffonait littéralement.  
>Ce fut lentement qu'elle se pencha vers la radio pour pouvoir l'allumer. Elle chercha pendant plusieurs longue seconde après une chaine qui serait correct à écouter et surtout…Qui intéresserait sa mauvaise impression.<p>

embed src=" .com/v/MXOL4wHUfwQ?fs=1hl=fr_FR" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" allowscriptaccess="always" allowfullscreen="true" width="30" height="25"/embed

Elle écouta la radio, observant le poste, les choses ne semblaient pas aussi alarmante que cela. L'histoire était dramatique certes et Madison senti de la compassion pour ces personnes avant d'entendre tout ses cris, il bouge ? Ils ne sont pas morts ? Elle regarda à nouveau le post, cette fois-ci avec beaucoup plus d'attention…La panique fit faire à son cœur une accélération désagréable et elle changea de station, changea encore à chaque fois. Elle regarda encore la radio, elle écoutait…C'était étrange…Trop étrange.

Les gens sont près à croire n'importe quoi…Vraiment ?

Elle roulait sans faire attention à la route et continuait à fixer la radio, les images de films d'horreur s'animait dans sa tête. Les choses devenaient trop…Etrange…Se pouvait-il que ? Non, elle ne voulait pas vraiment y croire et pourtant. Elle se souvenait d'une de ses soirées passée sur l'ordinateur à se renseigner sur tout et rien. C'était sa passion, passer son temps à lire Wikipedia, a regarder les informations sur internet, les légendes, les origines de chaque chose.

C'était un canular ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas sur une seule chaine de radio ? Non c'était partout. Elle fixait sa radio ne remarquant pas des véhicule passer à côté d'elle, elle roulait lentement, très lentement même…Sur son rétroviseur on pouvait encore observer le barrage de police et les véhicule qui venait de la dépasser. Ce fut un klaxon qui la tira de sa fixation de son poste radio pour la route…

Un énorme véhicule, qui prenait bien plus qu'une bande sur la route mais qui surtout roulait en plein milieu qui la fit faire un coup de volant sur le côté. Il était heureux que sa course trop lente lui avait permis de se ranger sur le côté sans difficulté…Même si cet énorme camion à bestiaux avait faillit la prendre de plein fouet.  
>Elle regarda ce qui se déroulait sur son rétroviseur, c'était une bande de mec armé jusqu'aux dents…Ils avaient foncé directement sur le barrage de police…Des tires se firent entendre et Madison n'écoutait plus la radio…<p>

Les véhicules qui l'avaient dépassé et l'énorme véhicule qui avait faillit lui foncé dessus s'éloignait vers Topéka. Elle hésita un instant à revenir sur ses pas, à retourner la-bas mais quelque chose en elle lui disait…Dégage de là vite fait ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
>C'est son instinct qui parla, redémarrant la voiture, elle reprit la route, reposant son attention sur la radio ( cette fois ci elle ne quitta pas la route des yeux pour autant )…<p>

Et alors que cela semblait réellement intéressant…Tout se coupa…Net…Elle frappa à plusieurs reprise sur l'appareil qui ne redémarrait pas.

Mettant les bouché doubles, elle revenait sur Moriarty…

[Spoiler]Voilà pour la première partie…Cela ne comprend absolument pas tout de cette première session de jeu je vous préviens :p  
>Mais après cinq bonne page word, je me suis dis que le mieux serait de peut-être vous laissez lire et voir si vous souhaitez éventuellement la suite ( et peut-être digéré un peu ça XD )<br>Rien de bien passionnant c'est vrai…

Je pensais faire aussi une petite section "bonus"…Ce que j'entend par là c'est que là je vous fait une version romancer de ce qui s'est déroulé durant la partie…Effaçant quelques erreurs qui dans un roman n'aurait pas lieu d'être…Alors que dans une partie de jeu de rôle bah c'est marrant XD Donc voilà, donnez moi vos avis :p [/spoiler]


End file.
